Love Letter
by KawaiiMermaid
Summary: Mimi has just returned to Japan. Tai finds a note addressed to him while helping her unpack. Will it mean love or heart break? ONESHOT Tai/Mimi


Tai lugged yet another box into Mimi's new apartment

Disclaimer: We do not own digimon or its characters.

LOVE LETTER

WRITTEN BY KawaiiMermaid and Dark Raven Lady

Tai lugged yet another box into Mimi's new apartment. She'd spent the past year living in America and had moved back to Japan in time to begin their last year of school.

"Man you guys are bringing these boxes up faster than I can unpack them," Mimi stated when she saw Tai.

"I can stay upstairs and help you unpack if you want," Tai suggested.

Mimi smiled gratefully at him and pointed him in the direction of one of the boxes.

Tai walked over to the box. In the past year he noted that Mimi had grown even more beautiful and was glad that she was finally back in Japan although he would never admit to it but he had really missed her. To others she seemed at times self-centred; she was one of his best friends and one of the most kind hearted people anyone could meet. The sound of a phone ringing brought him back from reality.

"I better get that," Mimi said as she made her way into the lounge room. While Mimi was answering the phone, Tai began to go through the box when something caught his eye, a folded piece of paper with _Tai_ scribbled on the front.

He frowned at the paper and wondered when Mimi had written it and why she hadn't given it to him. He knew that he shouldn't read it because it was invading her privacy but he really wanted to know what it was about. He shook his head, he'd grown up and wasn't the immature little kid he use to be. He put the paper down and continued to empty the box. He could her Mimi in the next room talking on phone; he guessed it was to one of her new American friends. As she laughed happily he wondered what had made her decide to move back to Japan.

His eyes flickered back to the note. Curiosity tingled inside him. Maybe he could read it before Mimi got off the phone then she'd never know. Yeah that sounded like a plan. He dove for the piece of paper like his life depended on it.

_Tai, _

_We'__ve known each other since we were eleven and have experienced things that others would never dream of. Since the first time I saw you I knew we would be great friends and as we got older I begun to hope for us to be more. However recently I know that could never be, not with what is happening with you and Sora. I really envy her, she's so lucky to have someone like you. I know that I'd never try anything to separate you and Sora but some days I just want to scream when I see her in your arms, looking up at you longingly while I'm standing across from you wishing that I could be her._

_You always seem to know how to make me smile and I know that you'll always be there to listen to me when I need someone to talk to. I know I'm lucky to have a friend like you but what saddens me is the thought that that's all we might ever be. I know its stupid writing all this down in a note that I'm never going to give you but somehow it makes me feel better. _

I never knew she felt this way; Tai thought as guilt over come him. He never knew or dreamed that she could feel this way about him. After his break up Sora, Tai realised that his heart never belonged with her but with Mimi, he always though that she liked Matt, that's why he never made a move. Tai then heard the sounds of Mimi's footsteps coming towards the room, Tai panic and shoved the letter into his pocket, planning on finish reading it later.

"So who was that?" Tai struggled to keep calm.

"Sam," Mimi answered.

Tai suddenly felt a surge of jealousy at all the American boys that Mimi would have been hanging out with for the past year. "What's he your boyfriend or something?"

Mimi raised her eyebrows, "Sam… is a girl."

"Oh right…" Tai looked away and continued with his box.

The door opened and Matt and Sora walked in struggling under the boxes they were carrying. Mimi walked off to direct them where to put the boxes. Tai took this as an opportunity to finish reading the rest of Mimi's note.

_Even if you down return my feelings I hope that we can still be friends because I can't ima__gine my life without you in it. I know that I could never replace Sora or be her but I hope there is a special place in your heart for me. _

_Love Mimi_

"Tai…could you please come and help Matt?" Mimi said as she walked back into the room. Tai didn't even hear her come in but when she suddenly stopped in front of him, he knew that he had been caught when she looked wide eyed at the letter in his hands. Mimi started to panic, "Um…Tai where did you find that?" her voice began to quiver.

"Well…ah…I found it in one of the boxes and it had my name on it so…" explained Tai as he made his way to her. Mimi couldn't believe that he had read that letter, he wasn't meant to read that EVER.

Mimi broke from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm. She just couldn't look him in the face; rejection was something that she couldn't handle very well. "Mimi, please look at me" Tai placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him, while the other circled her waist. Tai's heart broke when he noticed the tears falling down her face.

"Mimi, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry especially when it's my fault."

Mimi blinked back her tears, "No it's ok, I just have something in my eye," she pulled away from Tai's grip, hoping to make her escape. Tai grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tai was desperate for an answer, that just maybe she felt the same as him.

Mimi sniffed; she still couldn't believe Tai had found that stupid letter after all these years her feelings for him resurfaced. She was so sick of hiding her feelings; she just didn't have the energy to fight them anymore. "Fine Tai I give up, everything that I wrote, I meant and still do but I know that you will never see me more than a friend. So let's just drop it."

Mimi turned away from Tai and his heart leapt. Mimi actually felt the same way he did. While he was thinking this over in his mind he hadn't realised that Mimi had already left the room. He heard the front door shut and hurried after her.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked as Tai ran past, not even stopping to explain all that had just happened. He couldn't lose her, not now. He loved her and he wasn't afraid to say it... He just had to find her.

Tai hurried down to the lobby where he spotted Mimi. "Stop Mimi, I have to talk to you," he yelled.

Mimi looked over at him, she didn't know if she'd be able to take the pain of this humiliation.

"Mimi, I feel the same way about you," Tai began.

Mimi shook her head, "Stop trying to make me feel better."

Tai began to get frustrated, "Why is it so hard to believe that I love you?" his voice barely whispered.

"Who said anything about love?" Mimi immediately went on the defensive.

Tai was shocked, "I… I thought that's what… but the letter…"

Mimi smirked, "I said I had feelings for you, not that I loved you." This was a lie and Mimi knew it but she hoped that he didn't. "I mean we have known each other for a long…" Mimi was cut off by Tai when he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Mimi was shocked but soon fell into the kiss and everything that surrounded her melted away.

"Yo guys what happened to helping us…" Matt's voice trailed off as he spotted the two lovebirds kissing. Matt turned to Sora, "When did this happen?"

"I'm guessing in the past ten minutes. Should we leave them alone?" she said as she looked from the happy couple to Matt.

"Yeah, there's a café down the road wanna head there?"

They wished that this kiss would go on forever but seeing that you need oxygen to live they had to break it. "Wow…" Tai was in heaven and he hoped it never ended. Then suddenly Mimi broke out in tears again.

Tai looked at her dumbfounded. "What's wrong?" had he done something wrong.

"Nothing, I'm crying because I'm happy you dummy," Mimi choked back a sob crossed with a giggle.

Tai wiped away her tears, "…So does this mean we're together or…"

"Still as immature as ever," Mimi shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Ok so that's a yes?" Tai was getting confused, why did girls have to be so confusing? He thought to himself but was then pulled into another kiss but this time by Mimi. A few seconds later they pulled apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Mimi had never felt this happy before, she had finally got the guy that she liked for years. Tai reached and grabbed her hand lacing her fingers through his.

"Come on, If I remember correctly we still have to finish unpacking all your stuff," They then began going back up the stairs.

Then a realisation hit Mimi, "Umm…Tai?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too."

THE END

Please review!!


End file.
